Rwby the silver beast
by Cryptoguy
Summary: Takes place after vol 5
1. Chapter 1

Some time after the finale of vol 4

The abandoned village which recently held a battle between the feared nuckaleve and team RNJR

Stands quiet except a mysterious figure enters the village looking for something.

As he walks through the village in ruin, his boots echoing in the empty streets his long coat trailing behind him tattered from battles and time itself,looking for something with his left eye as his right eye is hidden behind a bandage.

He finally finds what he is looking for unseeable to those who have no idear what they are looking for he sees where the nuckaleve was killed,and as he comes to the spot where it was ended he removes one of the bandages along his hands and arms hidden in his coat and bites into the tip of his finger drawing a drop of blood onto his hand when he flicks the blood onto the spot where the Grimm was killed,and all of a sudden as the blood seeps into the spot a black smoke rises raising the nuckaleve but not fully as it is missing most of its body except for its torso,hands and head.

As the beast looks upon the mysterious man it seemingly begs for more of his blood but instead the man grabs the Grimms neck with is hand almost strangling it to death.

Where is the silver eyed girl! he says in a low but stern voice no sign of pity in his eye for the monster,when the nuckaleve hears this it recalls how a silver eyed girl helped slay him,so the Grimm suddenly attacks the mysterious man but to no avail as his grip on it only tightens and then crack!

The beast dissolves in his hand,put down for a second time this time quicker,and as the beast dissolves he hears the flapping of a bird and turns to see a woman wearing a mask and carrying a sword.

Mysterious man:Raven...it's been awhile what do you want

Raven:I could say the same to you,so tell me why are you here I haven't seen you for a long time,what caused you to come out of what ever miserable hole you've been in!

She says in a suspicious and threatening voice her hands at the ready to draw her blade if need be.

Mysterious man:Well a few things raven one beacon academy has fallen so that caught my attention,secondary ozpin has seemingly vanished and I don't know where his gone and lastly...I've heard talk of the silver eyed girl

He says in a voice that has become tired of ravens suspicions yet still carries his point.

Raven:what do you want with the silver eyed girl

Mysterious man:what I want to do is see how much control she has over her silver eye abilities,and teach her...there's no one else left to teach her anymore.

Raven:Yes your to blame for that implication aren't you.

Mysterious man:I do not wish to dwell on the past raven and I recommend you don't anger me either,now if you'll excuse me I have a silver eyed girl to find.

And with that the mysterious man heads of towards mistral leaving raven watching him and as he walks his left eye flickers for a second turning an unnatural red before he disappears into the night seemingly swallowed by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Qrow:where are you going?

Ruby:well it's been 2 days since we arrived and we haven't done anything so far so we're going to go take in the sites first.

Nora:yeah,I hear the food places here have the best pancakes ever sugar,pancake,sugar then another pancake on top whipped with a cheery on top.

Ren:I don't think that's a good idear Nora.

Nora:Why not what could go wrong

As she said that they all thought back to the massive food fight at beacon and they did not need Nora wacked up on sugar despite her becoming more mature her slightly crazy self came through from time to time.

Qrow:fine just don't get lost the streets here twist and turn and can lead you to some not so pretty places.

Ruby:wait where are you going uncle qrow?

Qrow:I've got some business to take care of.

Ruby:oh mysterious can we come?

Qrow:no

Ruby:aww well okay,come on team rnjr.

Nora:I still think it should have been jnrr.

Ren:we've already been over this Nora.

Ruby:see you later uncle qrow.

And with that team rnjr walked off with Jaune and Ruby leading followed by Ren and Nora.

Qrow watched as they walked off making sure they weren't going to follow him,finally when he felt it was safe he walked off in the opposite direction he had to meet with someone.

Unknowingly and uncharacteristic of Qrow he didn't realise someone was watching him as he walked off,a figure in a coat and head wrapped in bandages allowing only the left eye to be seen,the figure then began walking after Qrow,observing where he was going as the figure seemingly blended with the crowd of people in the streets.

And so Qrow began on his way to meet with someone,unknowingly being followed by a cloaked figure.


End file.
